The instant invention is directed to a split bearing assembly, having a main body and a separable cap, which are joined together to form a bearing for a journal of a crankshaft or other rotating component. More particularly, the instant invention is directed to a split bearing, fractured powder metal connecting rod for use in an internal combustion engine, and a method of manufacturing the same.